


A Memory of My Family

by mess_your_pretty_hair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (in a roundabout sort of way), Canon Compliant, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Magical Realism, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Single Parent Sam Winchester, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), but i was in a strange mood so here we are, so off-brand i almost can't believe i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mess_your_pretty_hair/pseuds/mess_your_pretty_hair
Summary: My brother is God.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Jr. (Supernatural: Carry On) & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester Jr. (Supernatural: Carry On)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	A Memory of My Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/gifts).



> To 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue - thank you so much for your support and kindness.
> 
> Your thoughts on 15x20 (and your writing in general tbh) partly inspired this. There's no way it squares the circle between "addressing even half of your 15x20 concerns" and "canon compliance", but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Be well!

My brother is God.

God is in the kitchen one morning. I'm 6 years old, He has golden hair, and my dad makes Him a cup of coffee with milk and sugar.

God is my brother, and He says I ask good questions. I'm coloring at the kitchen table and He makes the points on my crayons sharp, every time they wear down.

My dad leans forward, smiles wide, asks about an angel named Cas. God talks about the edges of dimensions, wavelengths, humility. Rebuilding with care.

God stays at our house all day, doing I don't remember what. My dad tucks me into bed before He leaves. I sneak out of my room, tiptoe close enough to hear my dad ask,

"How's Dean?"

God speaks very quietly. My dad makes a strange noise.

My dad hugs my brother so, so tight before He disappears. 

My brother is God. God is my brother. In my memories, my family is together and apart.


End file.
